There is a need in the fastening industry for a nut that is captive similar to existing clinch nuts, but may still be turned to engage a screw or bolt to provide a clamp load. In one case, this is needed so that a captive and stationary stud can be used in conjunction with a captive nut. This allows both mating components, the stud and the nut, to be captive in a sheet. The benefit of the captive components include elimination of loose hardware, reduction of BOM inventories, ease of manufacturing and assembly and cost reductions.
It is known to provide a captive rotatable nut in a sheet by flaring the shank of the nut within a washer on the opposite side of the sheet as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,456. This configuration, however, requires a specialized anvil to be located on the opposite side of the sheet and a clamp load cannot be applied directly to the back side of the sheet because of the presence of the washer. Also, simple stake nuts are known that include an extending shank which is deformed against the back side of the sheet. This also requires a second installation component, i.e. an anvil, and does not provide a flush attachment. The present invention solves the problems posed by these undesirable characteristics of the prior art.